Of Shinigami And Love 【ON HIATUS】
by TheWhimsicalNoirette
Summary: All she desired is a simple yet happy life with her family. But it all changed when a tragic incident happened that completely changed her life into something she least expected; a power unknown that she is able to wield, to fight for her cause, to meet new people, to have a new family and lastly, to live an entirely different life than before. It would prove to be difficult to do
1. Prologue

A little girl dressed in ragged clothes, with unkempt, icy blue hair ran desperately for her life. She could hear the flurry of footsteps following her closely. She was in no position to think of what might be her next set of actions. She needed to get away quickly and maybe, hide - if she was lucky enough.

The people who were after her were dressed in black hakamas with sheathed katanas hanging by the side of their waists. They were a familiar bunch. The child had seen a lot of them patrolling around the area she and her brother was living at, in the past.

She knew that they were there to secure the safety of the people living in Rukongai. However, she was skeptical and a little curious as to why they were chasing after her. She did not do anything to cause them trouble, did she?

 _'Brother,'_ she thought, as she remembered a certain memory of her brother smiling brightly at her and reassuring her that everything would be alright. Tears welled up in her eyes as she willed her legs to run faster than it already were. She ignored the burning sensation as she ran. When she finally spotted a place where to hide from her pursuers, which is the bushes, the little girl quickly jumped out of the way and made sure she doesn't make a noise.

The same, old scenario had happened just yesterday. She was lucky enough to be able to get away from them although she did have a hard time because their strength was completely different than hers. The good thing was, they seemed like ordinary shinigamis and not the ones who seemed to visit rarely, wearing white haori. Those people just have an intimidating air around them and they seemed to be strong.

A sudden, sharp pain in her head made her keel over the patches of grass. She could hear voices getting nearby her hiding place, as she writhed in pain while clutching her head. A quiet whimper managed to escape her lips. However, she tried to keep it down, still conscious of the fact that the shinigamis were still on her tail.

 _"Let me tell you my name, child."_

She heard a voice speaking in her mind. It was a voice of a woman; soft and melodious. It was as if water flowing in a river or like the gentle sound of the waves of the sea and ocean on a calm day-not that she have had the chance to see nor hear what it was like.

The young girl moaned loudly, not being able to bear any longer the pain in her head. The loud sound she made immediately caught the attention of a few shinigamis nearby where she was currently situated at. The poor girl was clutching onto her head tightly, trying to take steady breaths.

"She's here!" Someone called out from the group. The girl felt arms wrapping around her frail form and felt herself being carried away by someone. Her small hands clutched onto the person's garment tightly, as she willed herself to get away from his grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" The child screamed, struggling from the grasp of the person who is responsible for her capture. The person holding onto her nearly dropped her. Suddenly, there was a heavy spiritual pressure, making the people around the two to stumble and kneel on the ground.

The young girl was glowing in a light blue shade of spiritual energy, as their surroundings were suddenly covered in mist. Her eyes were glaring as she unsteadily scampered away from the group of five shinigamis, where one lost consciousness and the rest stared at her in fear, sweating profusely.

-.-.-.-.-

In the Gotei, captains and lieutenants hurried to their designated conference rooms. One after another, shinigamis dressed in white haoris stood in two lines, facing each other. An old man holding a staff walked to the center, in between of the captains standing. He had long, white beard and his eyes were closed, forming slits.

The tension was so thick that it seemed like it could be sliced through. No one dared to talk. Not until the oldest among them had decided that it was the right time for him to speak.

"Everyone did feel that, right?" The captain-commander of the Gotei 13 opened an eye as he looked at his subordinates' faces. Some looked uneasily at him while others just seriously and patiently waited for him to continue.

"Has everyone read the report already?" He asked once more. A chorus of 'yes' sounded in the room. A man wearing a gaudy, pink lady's kimono raised his hand. His straw hat slightly covering his face.

"My subordinates are the ones patrolling in that area right now, Yama- _jii_..." The captain of the eighth division, Kyouraku Shunsui trailed off, before continuing after a few moments later.

"Should I head over there to see the situation?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto stroked his long, white beard as he pondered over Kyouraku's suggestion before finally nodding his head and concluding the meeting.

-.-.-.-.-

"Kyouraku- _taichou_ , are you sure we should be heading there?" Yadomaru Lisa, the eighth division's lieutenant, pushed up her glasses with her hand as she followed behind her captain who was starting to walk quickly.

"Well, it's Yama- _jii_ 's order. If it gets dangerous though, I'll make you head back." He smiled slightly at her subordinate, which she returned with an offended frown.

"I won't." She simply responded as the both of them used _shunpo_ to quickly reach their destination. It was only a few minutes before they reached the northern part of Rukongai. The spiritual pressure from earlier was now gone, but there were still traces.

What they found lying on the ground when they reached the supposed place, were a group of shinigamis from their respective division and a young, frail-looking girl. Kyouraku took notice of her messy, light-colored hair. She was covered in dirt and mud and was wearing slightly tattered clothing.

" _Taichou,_ we should call for the fourth division for medical assistance..." Lisa quipped as she quickly came to the side of the young girl and cradled her small figure in her arms. The female lieutenant was reminded of how she lived when she was younger, except Lisa was now living quite comfortably.

It seemed like the little girl came from a not-so-well-off family too. There is no doubt about that since the part of Rukongai they were currently at is known for having poor families living here.

"Send a hell butterfly to the fourth division so that they could quickly treat the others, Lisa-chan." Kyouraku ordered and crouched down to get a better look at the appearance of the young girl in his lieutenant's arms.

-.-.-.-.-

 _"Call my name, child..." The same voice of the woman who had spoken to her earlier, could be heard once more in her mind. The young girl stared at the blurry form before her. She could barely make out the figure of the person. It was obviously a woman's._

 _However, she did not exactly look familiar to her at all. It was impossible that she could meet someone who seemed to be wealthy and had a good upbringing in life. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed, as she was deep in thought._

 _Her eyes looked around the area, suddenly noticing that they were submerged in water. Panic filled her, as she tried to swim her way up but it was as if the distance was not getting any shorter - instead, it seemed as if it was getting farther away even._

 _"...Who are you?" The child finally asked, after giving up from swimming upwards. She had noticed that she wasn't drowning or that she was actually able to breath underwater, which was clearly absurd if she wasn't dreaming._

 _"I'm-" She could not hear the rest of it because the woman's voice was suddenly muffled and she felt herself sinking deeper into the water. Her vision slowly turning black as she lost consciousness._

-.-.-.-.-

A groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of bluish gray orbs-the color of a foreboding storm. The child let her eyes roam, taking in the vast difference of her surroundings.

There was practically nothing but white walls. However, there was a small circular window by the right wall which helped illuminate the room further despite having lights inside. Even then, she wasn't able to see clearly what was outside.

The child tried to sit up, immediately holding her head when it instantly ached at the sudden movement. She flopped back on the bed she was lying on. The room smelled like antiseptic and it made her feel slightly nauseous.

As much as she wanted to get out of the said place, the girl realized that there's a low probability she would be able to get out so easily. She probably wouldn't have reached the hallways yet and she'd be thrown back in the room she's currently confined in.

So, she decided to just lay there quietly without any fuss. She figured that there would be someone visiting her sooner or later, as she had deducted that she might have been captured by the comrades of the shinigamis who were after her. She just hoped that it won't be anyone who's out to get her. Otherwise, she will definitely kick up a fuss in this place she figured as a hospital.

It was none too soon when the wooden door to the room the little girl was in, slid open, making her head turn towards the direction of the door. It revealed a man in a flamboyant, pink, flower-patterned kimono over his white haori and black hakama. The said man was also wearing a straw hat with a pointed top and a wide brim which slightly hid his facial features except for the noticeable stubble on his chin.

Behind him, a spectacle-wearing woman stood. She had raven, medium-length hair which was braided into two and her fringe framed her face. She also had a blank expression on as she pushed up her glasses, which was sitting on her nose-bridge.

"Oh? Are you finally awake?" The young girl heard the man spoke. His tone was light-almost amused. Bluish gray eyes cautiously studied the man for any suspicious movements.

"Isn't it obvious?" The child snapped back, getting impatient for being holed up in a room she was unaccustomed with. Also, she was not sure if they were good or bad people. She sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

"My, how feisty~" He cooed, approaching the side of the makeshift bed. Instantly, she scrambled to get off of it, making her end up in a heap on the hard, wooden floor. She stood up quickly, still wary of her _visitors_.

The child was all the more anxious as she thought of various things that could happen to her, especially when she was cornered like this with nowhere to run to. The only exit from the room was blocked since the woman stood in front of it, as if she were guarding it in case she tried to escape.

"Don't come closer!" She warned the both of them, noticing the slight shift of weight of the flashy-looking man. The child was starting to get agitated and it wasn't a good sign. She was reminded how she always end up hurting other people when she hadn't done anything to physically harm them. And lately, it was happening too often, that she was getting frightened for the life of the person she's interacting with instead of her own.

The man noticed the sudden change of the child's spiritual pressure, confirming his suspicions that she has high spiritual power. He had brought her in the fourth division's barracks after seeing her collapsed on the ground with his subordinates. Also, it was their way to make sure that she was not a harmful entity for Soul Society. He had already reported to the captain-commander earlier and they would gauge her later on after she was feeling a bit better.

" _Taichou_ ," the bespectacled woman called out to the man in a soft tone. The gaudy-looking man tilted his head a bit to look at his subordinate, knowing full well what they came for. The child was still staring at them suspiciously.

"What is your name, _chibi-chan_?" Her eyes trailed towards his form, her icy blue hair unkempt than ever. Stray strands of it hang over her now clean face. Her slightly pale lips twitched in annoyance at the way he addressed her and she stared at him, long enough for her to judge if he was someone whom she could trust or not.

After a slight pause, the little girl finally responded back with one word. Her name. However, it doesn't mean that she already completely trusts them.

"... _Youko_."

 _Ocean child._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back at it again. LOL. /slapped**

 **This time, I decided to create a story for Bleach featuring Hitsugaya Toshirou along with Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia _(because I freaking ship those two. Like, could you two please get together already?)._**

 **Anyway, hopefully everyone will give this story lots of love and support like my previous ones!**

 **I'm looking forward to see you guys around! Do leave a comment. I'd really appreciate it to hear from you guys.**

 **Lots of love! ( ^ 3 ^ )**


	2. Chapter 1

An unpleasant frown was plastered on her face as she cautiously followed behind the two adults walking ahead of her. She kept a considerable amount of distance between them, even if she knows that escaping from this place would be impossible.

Youko was only told yesterday that she would be having a long talk with this person called _Captain Commander_. Hell, she doesn't even know who that person is and she bet the same goes for this person.

All she knew is that, this _Captain Commander_ is the one who holds the most power in this place. It was quite obvious because of the way the _gaudy man_ and _spectacles-wearing woman_ addressed him respectfully. Also, the only thing she hoped for is her safety after this _meeting_.

"We're here," the gaudy man announced. Youko did not dare use his name which she learned as Kyouraku Shunsui. Why? Simply because she has no reason to do so. Also, it was not like she'd be staying here for too long, right?

The large, wooden doors opened revealing a spacious room consisting of a desk and a huge banner pinned up on the wall behind it. The word _one_ was the only thing written on the very center of the white banner, using a black ink.

Standing in front of the desk is an old man holding onto his wooden staff with both hands. Youko saw how he opened one of his slit-like eyes. She could feel the intimidating pressure coming from him and she unconsciously took a step back.

"Come here, _child_."

The way he called her child sounded like an insult. However, she decided to pay no heed to it and willed herself to come closer like what she was told to do so. Kyouraku and Nanao followed closely, just a few feet behind her. Youko pursed her lips out of anxiety and avoided any sort of eye contact. Somehow, she felt more secured with the two than having the old man stand before her, face-to-face.

"Are you the one who defeated the group of shinigamis from the eighth division?" She heard the so-called Captain Commander ask her. By now, Youko was getting confused because she honestly doen't have a bit of a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Shinigamis? Eighth division?" The child repeated as if the words were foreign to her. Then, she remembered the night she was getting chased by the shinigamis who fit the description. It was quite a hassle to get out of their grasp nor hide from them.

"Do you mean the ones who were chasing me as if their life depended on it?" Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes glinting dangerously under the reflection of the sun. The air suddenly grew moist around them and the clouds started to turn grey. She clenched her fist tightly, trying to control her temper because having an outburst might put her life into jeopardy.

Nobody answered and it only added to her agitation further. Youko's patience was running thin. If only her life was not in their hands, then she would have ran away since the beginning. But she knew how slim her chances were if she were to escape.

A sigh could only escape the child's lips. Despite her appearance, the adults in the room were quite surprised because of her mature way of thinking. They did not expect for her to behave or even act so obediently. They had assumed that she was bound to throw a temper tantrum or two by now.

" _Child,_ do you have a place to stay at?" The old man's question seemed to freeze her in place. Her tiny and frail form trembled heavily. Her breathing became unstable and her eyes seemed to grow wider by the second as memories from that certain night resurfaced.

It was finally sinking in to her that she had no home to come back to. Not anymore. She bit her lower lip until she had drawn blood. The streak of liquid slowly dripped on her chin, creating a noticeable line, which was in contrast of her pale, white skin.

By the way she had reacted, the three shinigamis present, figured that what the Captain Commander had asked, was a touchy topic for her. Tension hung in the air, as silence enveloped everyone in the room. Their attentions, however, were caught by the sudden drizzle outside the first division's office.

"...It was all your fault." They heard Youko spoke in a whisper. Her voice was shaking, along with her body. Her head hung low while her small fists were clenched tightly beside her. They all wondered why she was blaming them-or rather, the Captain Commander.

"If the shinigamis have arrived on time, then I would have had a home to come back to! I would still have a family to live with!" Her stormy grey eyes burned with hatred, as she lashed out at the old, Captain Commander who stared at her pitifully. As for Kyouraku and Lisa, they lowered their heads as if they were the ones at fault and have the need to apologize to the child.

Outside the office and in the vicinity of Soul Society, it was raining heavily and it was getting misty, that it was getting hard to see one's way around. Shinigamis dressed in their standard black _shihakusho_ scampered around the area to find shade from the rain.

"If the shinigamis arrived..." Tears threatened to leak out of the child's large, stormy grey orbs. Her lips trembled as she tried to force the words out of her mouth.

 _"...he wouldn't have died."_

She finally said in a small voice, as her knees finally buckled and gave way. The child sobbed loudly as she tried to wipe away her tears, not wanting to show weakness to the people who were the reason why the most important person in her life had died and left her all _alone_.

As her heartbreaking cries grew louder, so is the rain. The Gotei's Captain Commander, Kyouraku and Nanao all looked outside and watched as the rain poured down on Soul Society. It was as if the heavens were also grieving at the child's loss. All of a sudden, an immense amount of spiritual energy fluctuated greatly, alarming everyone present in the room.

Youko was starting to get unstable, because of her disturbed emotions. Her _reiatsu_ was starting to get wild, which was the same as before Kyouraku and Lisa had arrived at the jurisdiction of the eighth division on that fateful night. It was worrying, seeing the girl weeping uncontrollably. They needed to find a way to stop her soon, or else there might be casualties among the lower-ranking shinigamis.

" _Youko-chan_ ," Kyouraku approached the girl who looked up at him, with teary eyes. Her eyes narrowed instantly and suspiciously as she hiccupped. The girl halted almost immediately from crying, upon hearing her name being called out gently.

 _"It's going to be alright."_

With those words, the flamboyant man wrapped his arms around the delicate child, fearing that if he holds her too tightly, she will break. She didn't put up a fight, instead she caved into his touch, reminded of the warmth that would always wrap around her as if to ease her worries and secure her. She finally started to calm down and her _reiatsu_ became stable once more.

Her eyes eventually closed, as she felt the fatigue creep up to her. Soon, the only thing she could see was black, as she was engulfed into the darkness. Her body went limp in Kyouraku's arms, alarming the man himself, Lisa and Captain Commander Yamamoto. However, when they saw how serene she looked, they were relieved to know that the child was only sleeping.

" _Shunsui,"_ the Captain Commander called out. Kyouraku stood up, carrying the girl in his arms. The child was light and he wondered if she was even eating properly. Youko probably had a hard time living when she was in Rukongai, but he figured that she was definitely happy despite that. He could tell, by the way she reacted earlier because of the Commander's question.

" _Take care of the child,_ " his eyes enlarged like the size of saucers at the old man's request. How was he supposed to take care of her? Also, are they even allowed to let a child live in the _Seireitei_ filled with shinigamis?

Kyouraku probably had a dumb look which made the Captain Commander, open an eye to look at him, "We will make her enroll at Shin'o Academy so she will learn how to control her _reiryoku_. For the time being, try to teach her some of the basics."

He nodded, after understanding what Captain Yamamoto was trying to get across to him. After getting the permission to leave, he and Lisa went out of the first division's office and headed to their respective division's barracks.

"Kyouraku _-taichou ,_ are you really going to take care of her?" He heard Liss asked him. The woman's curiosity was at its peak as she watch him set down the girl on the futon she had laid out in his quarters, shortly after their return.

"It's what Yama- _jii_ wanted," the man quietly answered, sitting cross-legged beside Youko, who was peacefully sleeping. The child actually looked angelic when she wasn't trying to kill them with her glare. He softly laughed to himself, at the sight. Lisa stared at him as if he had lost his mind, but she eventually paid no heed to it as she also observed the young girl before them with fond eyes.

-.-.-.-.-

Youko's eyelids opened, revealing a pair of stormy, grey orbs. The young girl sat up, still feeling a bit groggy after waking up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, before looking at her surroundings. She was now inside a traditional, Japanese room she didn't recognize. She could tell that it was already evening, by the way the darkness seemed to envelop her.

Sitting up, she looked outside through the circular window on her other side. The moonlight was the only source of light. A lantern was nowhere to be found nor a candle. Youko decided to check outside, blindly making her way to the sliding door.

Once it was opened, the cold, night air welcomed her and she immediately shuddered at the lack of warm clothes she was wearing. She went wide-eyed when she finally realized that the tattered clothes she was wearing earlier that day, which still came from Rukongai, was now replaced by a small, white _shitagi_ that wrapped around her body loosely.

Her hands clenched at the clothing, feeling annoyed at the fact that the garment which was a memento from her brother had been gotten rid of. She decided to pay _them_ a little visit, despite not knowing her way around the area. Sooner or later, she'll probably find them or they will find her instead. Either way, she will still be able to find them so it was all good.

Running through the corridors, her small feet padded on the wooden floor loudly as she rushed to find the culprits who dared to throw away her old clothes. Even though it was all tattered and sewn with patches, it was still one of her treasured belongings. She figured by now that they would not let her go back to her old life, so at the very least, they could let her keep the old clothes she used to wear.

-.-.-.-.-

" _Flashy old man! Stone-faced woman! Show yourselves!"_

The eighth division's unseated shinigamis were running around as they tried to catch the child who is running around and making a ruckus in their barracks. Youko sidestepped out of the way as someone tried to jump on her, in an attempt to catch her.

The young girl clucked her tongue, as she started to become irritated when there was still no sign of either of the two persons she was finding. Her unruly, icy blue hair kept on getting swept along by the wind which only added to her irritation. Her eyebrows furrowed as she darted past one girl who attempted to try another method, which is to actually talk her out of running amok, calmly.

"Don't let Kyouraku- _taichou_ and Yadomaru- _fukutaichou_ get wind of this! Catch the brat immediately!"

"Hey! She's over here!"

"Don't let her get away, moron!"

"She's quick! Corner her! She went to the other side!"

At the same time, Kyouraku was just returning from visiting the captain of the thirteenth division when he saw the state his division was currently in. They were all scrambling around in panic, shouting orders here and there. When he was about to ask one of his subordinates what was happening, he was greeted by a drop kick on the stomach.

He doubled over as a familiar child with uneven, icy blue hair and stormy, grey eyes stood before him. There was an unpleasant scowl sitting on her angelic features and her fists were clenched. She was suddenly picked up by one of his subordinates by the back of her white _shitagi._ Youko struggled, desperately trying to get out of her capturer's grip.

When Kyouraku finally got proper understanding of the situation, he stood up straight, signaling to his said subordinate to let go of the child. The lower-ranking shinigami immediately did as he was told. Still, Youko didn't let that stop her to stomp on his foot for daring to actually pick her up by the back of her clothes, like some sort of stray animal. The poor shinigami held onto his injured foot, trying hard not to show an unsightly scene before his superior.

" _Shitty old man,"_ Youko called out to Kyouraku, who stared at her in mild surprise because of her crude language. He only chuckled out of amusement, which vexed the girl more.

"Give me back my old clothes," she ordered, her hand held out as if she was waiting for him to return it to her right there and then. The flamboyant captain of the eighth division could only tilt his head in confusion. He was not the one who changed her clothes. It was Lisa, if his memory served him right.

"Did you try to look beside your futon, _Youko-chan_?" The child's expression dropped, as it dawned on her that she did not even try looking for it in the room she was in first. She had assumed that they had thrown it away after changing her into this shitty _shitagi_ that she was currently wearing.

Pink color tinted her cheeks as she became flustered for acting like an idiot. She wanted to dig a hole and crawl inside it. On the other hand, the rest of the shinigamis from the eighth division were confused as to why their captain knew the child and was looking after one, anyway. The only reason they could think of was...

"C-Captain," Kyouraku hummed, as his attention turned to one of his subordinates once more. They all have a nervous expressions on and he wondered why they all looked like that. Youko watched quietly, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"I-Is she your c-child?"

"..."

 _Silence._

"..."

 _More silence._

"..."

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Youko was the first one who reacted. The others flinched at the loud volume of the child's voice. Her outburst was an obvious answer to everyone's question, by now. On the contrary, Kyouraku laughed loudly after it finally sink in to him that his subordinates were worried about him having a secret child.

"Do we look alike?" The eighth division's captain bent down to level himself to the young girl's height. Youko glared at him warningly before she strongly kicked his shin, which he barely avoided in time.

"Go die, shitty old man. I'd rather keel over than have you as my father."

With one last glare his way, she left the scene, leaving Kyouraku and his subordinates behind. The other shinigamis, except Kyouraku, a young Nanao and Lisa, with the older female who had just arrived at the scene thus witnessing the ordeal, gaped at the little girl who spoke disrespectfully towards their captain.

"Kyouraku _-taichou,_ did you really have to rile her up and make her hate you more?" Nanao sighed as she pushed up her glasses, and hugging the book she was holding, closer to her chest. Kyouraku looked at her with a small smile across his lips.

"But Nanao-chan~" He childishly whined, "Youko- _chwan_ looks so cute when she's mad~" Kyouraku clasped his hands together, showing that he was really delighted. His lieutenant, on the other hand, could only sigh once more as a response to the idiotic antics of their captain.

Youko was right. They would definitely keel over too rather than have Kyouraku as their father-is what Lisa and Nanao have thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back! : )**

 **I have updated. Fortunately. I'm getting the motivation to write this story while watching some episodes of Bleach. Also, don't you just love the interactions between Youko, Kyouraku, Lisa and Nanao? They're adorable, aren't they? LOL. /shots fired.**

 **Anyway, thank you to those who followed and added this story to their favorites! I really appreciate it a lot. Also, please continue giving this story a lot of love and support!**

 **Again, thank you so much! See you on the next update~**


End file.
